Andross
Andross is the final boss and the true main antagonist of Star Fox Adventures. He is only seen as his own self when the last Krazoa Spirit has been taken to Krazoa Palace. The six spirits resurrect the long dead Andross who was disguised as the Krazoa God. history however in the first game he was defeated but somehow survived and manage to met with an evil ruler named General Scales which he agrees to help Him by giving him mad power ( which immediately did not know that he was double-crossing him and manipulating him the whole entire time) he was first seen watching Krystal the whole entire time while she released the spirit after completing her test before she was trapped Notice her enemy and completely Trapped in a crystal Prison and remain there until all the five Spirits are found At Moon Mountain Pass while Fox and Tricky hear her cries begging for help he disguised himself as the god to trick Fox into finding the 5th remaining spirits he first however did not agree to after hearing her cries he agrees to find the five Spirits to saving her. While at the Test of Fear as andross watched Fox begin to have hallucinations of fearing dinosaurs and hallucination of a shadow figure General Scales if the player or Fox McCloud fails the test Fox will hear a demonic Laugh assuming it Andros's love watching fox failed in Misery As the last Spirit Fox was finding and looking for as him and General Scales almost got into a battle however he stopped the battle and order General Scales to surrender the last Spirit to Fox demanding the Ape to show his true identity he refused and lies to him saying that he was the first person to brought him to the Palace and imprison Krystal saying that the Earth Walkers can see him but he couldn't which scales did not understand what was going on he told him that he was Desire by power and blinded to the secret truth immediately ordered him to give him the last Spirit which he sadly agrees by telling Fox to tell him that he will regret this for double-crossing him Which General Scales collapse on the floor assuming that he died from a roaring painful death As Fox become shocking that the last Spirit was inside him but could not recognize the voice that he heard it from somewhere. As Fox release the last spirit realizing something was terrible wrong he demanded God if all the spirits are return she will be free but a price begins to pay as the spirits went through Krystal one by one as she was free from her prison but almost fell to her death thanks for Fox saving her with her own staff As andross was reborn Mocking Them saying that he is the Mighty God demanding them to bow down to him Krystal rejected by telling him that they will never kneel to him as Krystal aggressively take back her staff since Fox can no longer use her staff since it wasn't his to begin with but what was only temporary while she was trapped in her crystal Prison become very upset by saying well thanks for nothing if it wasn't for me you probably wouldn't be standing here by now as she begins to use her staff to fire laser Blaster at him but nothing wasn't working as andross escape Unharmed as fox follows him. The battle against Andross Battle against Andross is similar to previous game expect he now has the Krazoa's face on his backside which works as a new battle strategy. As Fox witness of his old enemy returning want to have a rematch again As They resume in the same battle after destroying his hands he tries to inhale Fox but is suddenly stopped by an explosion caused by the Arwing passing by. This is followed by a cutscene showing Falco who appeared out in the middle of nowhere as the pilot of the other Arwing. After this the battle continues but now Falco has started to drop Smart Bombs for Fox. Now when Andross would try to inhale Fox, Smart Bombs should be used to hit his tongue to make his brains invulnerable to attacks. After some time, Fox finally manages to do away with Andross once and for All as the spirits are release as they returned to their rightful places. Personality When andross was good to help people he was generous of his people and city After being Lust driven mad with power he was expelled for his criminal crimes While he was expelled he use his body as a guinea pig and destroy everything but his hands and his head which was left of his body however he order a group of gangs to eliminate Star Fox which the results of double cross and betrayal of James McCloud and Peppy Hare friend pigma who was working for Andross the whole entire time tried to kill his two former teammates however James sacrifice himself to save Peppy as fans assuming that he may had died or got sucked in the black hole however he was defeated by Fox but however years has passed he somehow survived with a little strength that he has and destroy krystal Hometown home world and planet and met and Evil ruler name General Scales and proper a position for him as a deal but not realizing that General Scales did not know that he was double-crossing him and manipulating him the whole entire time and ordered him to go to the Palace. he however takes no responsibility of Inprison Krystal and tricking Fox and to finding the five remaining spirits however he somehow help Fox when he first visit the Palace but it was only temporary manipulated he however enjoy Fox failed in misery if the player fails one of the Tests' such as the test of fear if Fox failed the test he will laugh at him and misery he broke off his deal with General Scales And Force Him to surrender the last Spirit to Fox so he can be revived lies To General Scales saying that he was the one that brought him to the Palace to imprison her saying that the Earth Walkers could see him but he couldn't he however almost kill Fox but luckily his team a Falco who left Star Fox for some short time came to his rescue but however his plans to destroy the system became unsuccessful. Category:Star Fox Adventures Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Star Fox Bosses Category:Mammals Category:Male characters Category:Furry Category:Deceased Category:Star Fox Villains Category:Star Fox Enemies Category:Monkeys Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Main Antagonists